


Vento di cambiamenti

by Sylphystia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Tsuna ed i suoi guardiani del passato se ne tornano a casa, e per Tsuna del futuro è ora di sistemare le cose con i suoi guardiani.





	Vento di cambiamenti

Sawada Tsunayoshi non era una persona perbene. Per molto tempo si era ritenuto tale, ma era ora di smetterla di mentire a se stesso. 

Era in piedi davanti alla sua bara, nelle sue mani il quaderno che il suo se stesso del passato aveva lasciato per lui. La puzza dei fiori che riempivano la bara e che ormai erano marciti riempiva l'aria e serviva da severo ricordo della situazione; aveva chiuso gli occhi sepolto fra quei fiori, ed ora si era come risvegliato da un lungo sonno, e tutto era cambiato. 

Non aveva coraggio di aprire quel quaderno in quel momento, sospettava che non contenesse molte parole gentili, e c'erano già parecchie altre faccende che richiedevano la sua attenzione al più presto. Dietro di lui sentiva l'avvicinarsi di passi sul prato, ed immaginava di sapere chi fosse. 

Nessuno dei due disse niente per alcuni minuti, ed il silenzio era quasi soffocante. Le cose fra loro erano state così nell'ultimo periodo prima della sua presunta morte, interminabili discussioni ed opprimenti silenzi. 

"Hayato." Fu Tsuna il primo a parlare, senza voltarsi verso l'altro. Non era ancora sicuro di cos'altro dire, e non aveva il coraggio di guardare in faccia colui che era stato il suo primo amico. 

La reazione fu istantanea, Gokudera si lanciò verso Tsuna, abbracciandolo forte senza lasciarlo andare, come se avesse paura che il suo amato capo se ne andasse di nuovo se se lo fosse lasciato sfuggire per solo un attimo. L'uomo iniziò a singhiozzare, e non ci volle molto prima che diventasse un pianto vero e proprio. 

Tsuna si girò nell'abbraccio, rendendosi conto che era meglio non cercare di spezzarlo, e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Gokudera, i cui occhi erano già rossi. Probabilmente aveva trattenuto le lacrime dal momento in cui risvegliatosi aveva scoperto che Tsuna era vivo. 

Tsuna raccolse il viso del suo amico fra le sue mani e senza dire niente unì le loro fronti e chiuse gli occhi. Sapeva cosa voleva dire, ma far uscire le parole sembrava impossibile. 

Si fece forza e sussurrò, "Mi dispiace, Hayato." Si stupì che l'altro non lo interruppe, ma se lo meritava. "Per tutte le bugie, per avervi ferito... ho fatto quello che ritenevo giusto, ma non vuol dire che fosse il modo migliore." 

Ammetterlo ad alta voce fu come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco. 

Gokudera non singhiozzava più, ma le lacrime scorrevano ancora sul suo viso. "Juudaime... Tsuna... guardami." 

Tsuna aprì gli occhi, e si rese conto che aveva iniziato a piangere anche lui. 

"In questo momento sono solo felice che tu sia vivo. C'è tempo per preoccuparsi del resto." 

"No, ho combinato un casino." Ed ora era lui a singhiozzare. "Ho tradito la fiducia di tutti voi, ed è la cosa peggiore che potessi fare." 

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', fino a quando entrambi non furono più calmi. Era chiaro che avevano pianto, ma almeno le lacrime non rigavano più i loro volti. Tsuna era grato che nessun altro si era ancora unito a loro, ed immaginò che stessero aspettando che Gokudera ritornasse per dare l'okay. 

Quando si sentì di poter confrontare gli altri, si districò dall'abbraccio di Gokudera. 

"Andiamo dagli altri, c'è tanto di cui parlare," disse con determinazione. 

Gokudera lo guardò con un'espressione seria. "Non posso negare di non essere d'accordo con le decisioni che hai preso, ma l'ho promesso tanto tempo fa ed è ancora valido, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, qualunque strada tu decida di percorrere." 

Tsuna avrebbe potuto rimettersi a piangere, ma si limitò ad annuire ed avviarsi verso la base, dove gli altri li stavano aspettando, Gokudera un passo dietro a lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è iniziata come una storia a capitoli, e potrebbe diventarlo in futuro. O magari una serie di one-shot. Se succedesse, ci sarà anche la coppia Tsuna/Shouichi, che era praticamente la base dell'idea iniziale.


End file.
